wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Katsuhiro Kitano
Katsuhiro Kitano is the Tandeki Group's founder and boss. He is the main human antagonist of the Wonderland series. Appearance and Personality Appearance Kitano has short dark black hair and a tired-looking face. He also wears black-framed glasses. Personality Kitano is portrayed as a a cold man who will stop at nothing to accomplish his goals. To him, killing justifies the means to do so. He doesn't patronize the members of the inner circle. Back Story Kitano was born with a heart condition that kept him in the hospital from ages two to fifteen. When he was eleven, a nurse accidentally gave him the medicine which made his condition. While the doctors worked to save his life, the young boy found himself in the land of the dead. While wandering around, he came across a giant pit. Kitano looked down and saw a monster in a with the face of a bull frog dressed in a dark red kimono with claws for nails chained up and really angry. On a whimp, Kitano decided to try and free her. The creature laughed at him, thinking that he was crazy. When she asked him what he would get out of freeing her from the pit, he simply shrugged. After that exchange, Kitano awoke in his hospital bed. His mother worked in a factory in Tokyo. The fate of Kitano's wife is unknown. In 1986, Kitano met Hisayo and Toshiko Isobe while he waited for their father to come home. After showing the younger girl a magic trick, he asks them if they had heard of the Land of the Dead. He hints they might be useful for the future before their father kicks him out when he gets home. Storyline History Distorted Wonderland Though not mentioned by name in "Doctor", Kintano is seen talking to an unnamed Junko at the time and his interns about how dolls are left around the city. It is implied that he had Noriko's guardian, Yuki, killed because she didn't want to awaken the girl's memories for the game again. Wonderland Carnival Kitano is seen at the season finale talking to Junko as they look out the building of Rampo Biotech about beginning the second round of the game and how Izaya will never join the inner circle. He expresses pity for Ringo's death, but Junko doesn't care. Happy Wonderland Kitano is first introduced by name in this season. He is seen talking to Izaya about his personal motives for his projects and a little personal stories about himself. He even showed the information broker Chirin's old patient file. Earlier, he told Junko to leave the body of a member of the Blue Squares after she captured Z. On Christmas Eve, Kitano and Junko discuss further plans to advance their game and the group's projects, Angel, Tadpole, and Heaven. He is counting down to when his protegee, Yuka Ogawa, and Chirin will meet again. Kitano reassures Junko that everything will go smoothly before leaving to play Santa Claus around his apartment complex. Kitano later talks to Yayoi about setting up for Project Tadpole's rebirth over the phone. Relationships Tandeki Members Main Article: Tandeki Group Kitano lets the members of Tandeki have free reign with their projects. He lets them do as they pleased and treats them as smart individuals. He even funded the education for Junko and Daichi. He hasn't told them his life story because they have not asked him. Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Despite being friendly with Izaya and opening up about his motive for his "game", Kitano does not trust the information broker and plans to kill him once he has outlived his usefulness. Chirin Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Chirin was a former patient of Kitano's. It appears that He has some sort of an attachment to him and is plotting something bigger for the youth. In fact, he calls the boy "his proudest work". Kitano even still keep Chirin's patient file. On top of that, he is "giving" his former patient to his protege as a "present" for passing her entrance exams and Christmas. Now, he wants Chirin back to restart Project Tadpole. Yuka Ogawa Main Article: Yuka Ogawa Kitano and Yuka seem to have a close relationship. He dragged her into Project Tadpole and introduced her to Chirin. From there, he groomed her into his little Protegee. In fact, Kitano's "giving" Chirin to her as a "present" for passing her entrance exams and Christmas. Despite being close, she still is nervous around him. Woman in Red Main Article: Woman in Red Hisayo Isobe Main Article: Hisayo Isobe Branch This is everyone who works for Kitano under his branch in Tandeki. Project: Tadpole Branch * Etsuko Asato (Partner) * Yuki (Deceased) * Yuka Ogawa (Intern and protegee) * Yayoi (Intern) Known Patients/Test Subjects * Mikado Ryuugamine/Chirin Trivia * Kitano is inspired by the actor "Beat" Takeshi Kitano. Hence the same last name and he shares the same birthday with said actor. Mostly like the inspiration comes from his character in the movie version of Battle Royale named Kitano. * Kitano plays Santa Claus around his apartment complex every year on Christmas. * Kitano is the oldest of the Inner Circle. * His name isn't mentioned until "Michiko" from Happy Wonderland. Kitano's face isn't put to the name until "Hisayo" of the same season. Category:Tandeki Group Category:Antagonists Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Human Category:Human Villians Category:Doctor Category:Therapist Category:Male Characters Category:Characters